The Screaming Cicadas of Hinamizawa
by Demon Script
Summary: The dark nights in the village of Hinamizawa tend to freak out the newest member of the village, Ryu Hakai. Between constant deaths occurring to his closest friends of the village, Ryu must face a dominant shrine god to prove his innocence.
1. Omen

The Screaming Cicadas of Hinamizawa

**Chapter One: Omen**

**"We stand in awe before that which cannot be see, and we respect with every fiber of that which cannot be explained"-Kubo**

_Note: This fanfiction is based on the original story written by the 07th Expansion, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni otherwise known as When They Cry._

**1989**

I was waiting for the sentence, the court was ready to make their decision. After leaving Japan I had been transferred to face sentencing in North America, the Americans believed Tokyo was not taking the matter serious enough, so I was transferred to a court of the United States. I waited slowly and patiently in the courtroom, and surprisingly not a single person was there.

The judge finally arrived in the court room with a disgusted look on his face. I could not bare to stop looking at the judge, because I knew that if I looked away for one second I would be able to see him. The source to all my misfortune, the source to all my suffering, and the source to all my emotional pain.

The session began and the judge asked me to stand. "Ryu Hakai you are charged with the murder of five individuals in the village of Hinamizawa, in the country of Japan. Would you like to defend your case?"

It was a very stupid question that came with an obvious answer. I did not have the will any longer to defend myself, nor did I have the strength. I looked into the corner of my eye and as I had figured he was watching me. I looked at the judge "No, your honor, I am guilty of all these murders. I cannot defend myself."

I smirked as the judged slammed his gavel. I looked behind me and he was still watching me, enjoying my suffering. I looked away, tears streamed down my cheek and finally I was taken to jail.

My prison-mates could not believe my story when I had told them what had really happened in Hinamizawa, the truth behind the five murders that had absolutely nothing to do with me. The true mastermind of all this was not me; it was him, Oyashiro.

I was only seventeen when I moved to the mysterious village of Hinamizawa. The village seemed to be normal. However, among the three great families who run the village, a secret lurks about a curse that has been haunting the village for five years. How about I paint a better picture for you? Let me share with you my experience of the mysterious curse of Hinamizawa. Join me as we travel to the never ending abyss of my own psychological insanity.

**Three Years Earlier**

It was almost day break when I arrived to my new home in Hinamizawa. The air was cool and as I walked into the yard of the house we could hear the cry of the cicadas. It was an omen, it felt as if something was wrong the moment we had arrived. It was a feeling of absolute horror. I did not know what was most terrifying about it though. Could it have been the old empty house, the dark lifeless trees, or the silence of life to the point where all you could hear were the screaming cicadas? It was terrifying, and it was beyond all haunted imagination.

Believing I was brave I entered my new house alone. As soon I stepped in the floor, creaked loudly. It was not a very good first impression and it freaked me out a bit. The house was dark, even with the lighting, you could tell without smelling that the air was not right. Slowly but surely I was walking up the stairs in front of me and just as I had expected they creaked as well, except louder and creepier.

Eventually I had made it into my room, and that was when I finally came to the conclusion that we were living in a haunted house. The reality was that even the tiny cicadas outside the house were trying to warn me about something. I knew that there was something wrong as soon as I got here.

My room was to me the creepiest room in the house. It was like a room you would find in a scary movie, dark with small lighting and dark colored wood on the floor. It was definitely going to be hard getting used to sleeping on a futon in the middle of this room.

I went back down stairs and noticed my older sister had finally arrived. Her named was Alina and she was a college student. It made me comfortable to know she was here because she was a little dark and gothic herself. She usually wore black, and had black hair with blue highlights.

She looked at me and tried to hold a smile "Hey little brother, it's been awhile".

I looked at her hands and they were trembling.

At that moment had realized, I was not the only one freaked out by this haunted house and this village. By the tone of her voice, and the nervousness in her eye I could tell Alina was also somewhat terrified, and that was saying something. Alina is one bravest people I know, and I never expected anything to make her tremble in fear as I saw her tremble at that time. "Alina is something the matter?"

She looked to the ground and I noticed that tears were streaming down her cheek. She wiped them off and looked up at me, "Ryu the only reason I am here away from college is because there is something I need to warn you about...you of all people".

She needed to warn me about something? My superstitious mind was opening more and more by the minutes that had passed by, ever since I stepped out of the car to look at this house and now my fearless sister drove from college to warn me about something? Something was definitely not right and from the beginning I sensed that.

Alina grabbed my hand and she took me outside, and we both sat together on the porch steps. "Ryu, this village is not a safe place",she whispered in my ear.

I turned and loooked at her "Alina why are you whis..."

She covered my mouth.

She whispered in my ear again "Ryu, keep quiet, he is watching us right this second" Another tear streamed down her cheek.


	2. Visit

The Screaming Cicadas of Hinamizawa

**Chapter Two: Visit**

**"We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by standing in awe of death."-Sarnoff**

****I pushed her hand off of my face. "Who are you talking about Alina?" I asked her "Who is watching us?"

Now I was confused. There was someone watching us. I didn't understand why we couldn't just go back inside the house to finish the conversation, it didn't make any sense to me at all. Ever since I arrived at the village the only things I was feeling was fear and confusion.

Once again Alina covered my mouth with her hand.

"Ryu, shut up and listen to me!" she said, "Once you're in this village it is impossible to escape him so please, no matter what, I want you to be careful."

Then the expression on her face changed. It seemed as if all of her worriers suddenly drifted away.

I agree that my sister not being concerned for my actions is pretty normal for her. However the sudden change from being worried to losing all of her worries freaked me out a bit.

She wasn't making any sense. Although there are a few things that I wouldn't find surprising about the things she said. For example the fact that she said that the village was dangerous. It would take a complete moron not to realize that. The village had a creepy factor that scares even the little cicadas in the lifeless trees.

"Alina are you okay?" I asked her

She nodded and stood up, "Don't leave this village under any circumstances," She walked towards her minivan, entered the car, and started the engine.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" I asked her.

"Business," she said not letting me finish my question. She floored the gas pedal of the car and left the house.

I never expected for my sister to be so open with me about her feelings, and then suddenly leave. It also wasn't pleasant to hear the cicadas cry as soon as she left.

A few days after Alina had left the house, things were very quiet. It was a very quiet village and not much was going on. I was not very open with my neighbors and I never bothered meeting them. It would have felt pretty awkward if I walked up to a randoms persons' door introducing myself, so I stayed inside my house most of the time, only receiving the bitter feeling of loneliness.

The mailman had arrived and left a strange letter lying on my front porch. I noticed the letter when I was fixing the gutters in the morning. To my surprise the strange letter was important. I opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear whoever this may concern,_

_ We were informed that Alina Hakai is a member of your residence or your family. We are sorry to be the ones to pass this information to you, but Alina Hakai passed away two days ago. Doctors confirmed this information at the Okinomiya Hospital. If you would like to find out the cause of death please turn to the second page for a police report._

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Irie_

I flipped to the next page:

_The name of the victim is Alina Hakai and she was located dead in an alley in the city of Okinomiya. The cause of death of the victim appears to be suicide as the slits and cuts on her throat appear to be from her own nails, although surgeons of Okinomiya hospitals discovered that the victim may have been drugged. Another suspicion is that investigators found out that she had been dead for a day before her body was discovered. Even though her body was located in Okinomiya, detectives and investigators have concluded that she died in Hinamizawa, not Okinomiya. Investigators are working on the case, however accurate investigation may take a while._

_Thank you,_

_Detective Oishi_

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say and even if I did I wouldn't know how to say it. My sister, my only true friend and the only person I truly cared about was dead and I couldn't do anything about it.

A few days passed since I heard about the death of my sister. I was lonely and terrified of this village, and wished there was someway I could leave. Every time I think about leaving I always remember Alina's warning.

There was a knock on the door.

I walked up to the door and opened it and a girl with brunette colored hair was waiting. She appeared around the age of fifteen, and seemed to be a bit shy.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Rena Ryuguu and I am your neighbor".

I didn't respond because I was still speechless from the awful news that I had received a few days ago about Alina. I was not even smiling, just emotionless expressions.

A green haired girl walked up from behind Rena and punched me in the stomach "She was talking to you jerk!"

I fell to the ground covering my stomach and stood back up still in pain "Hey that really hurt..."

The green haired girl was very bossy, that was my first impression. When I got a good look at her she was actually very beautiful. She appeared to be around my age as well, seventeen years old.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I'm just not myself today. And that really hurt."

It was an odd way to meet new people. Since I was coming from the city of Okinomiya, I didn't understand their welcome. I used to live in a tall complex building in Okinomiya and I was never greeted or welcomed by anybody.

The green haired girl looked at me with a grin "Sorry about that, sometimes I can be a little aggressive." She smiled and held out her hand "My name is Mion Sonozaki and this is Rena Ryuguu and we are both here to welcome you to the village of Hinamizawa"

They came to my house to welcome me? They seemed to be a lot more mature than the teenagers back in Okinomiya High School. Although it was such a big change, I kind of liked it. The feeling of being welcomed to a new place is very relieving.

I shook Mion's hand and let go.

"You guys came here to welcome me to the village?" Ryu asked "I find that a bit peculiar..."

Mion and Rena laughed and it was kind of creepy. There wasn't anything I said that was funny and they began burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

After they stopped laughing they become emotionless, and still just like Alina had right before she left me. Rena looked at me "Hey what's your name, we introduced ourselves shouldn't you introduce yourself as well." She stepped forward closing the distance between us, making me a bit uncomfortable.

Originally I had no intention of telling them my name because they lived in the village and the village was creepy, but I had too or I would look like the creeper. "Sure" I told them.

I noticed that there emotionless looks had faded and they were smiling again.

"My name is Ryu Hakai" I said, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Once again the emotionless looks upon their faces had returned. It was very odd and very weird but every time I had said something they would suddenly become emotionless and creepy.

"So you are related to Alina Hakai?" Mion said

They knew my sister because my sister used to be a resident of this village. If I had known that this village was as creepy as I found it, I would have never moved there.

"Yeah she's my sister," I looked at the ground and listened to the crying cicadas "She died a few days ago…"

Rena smiled and looked at Mion "But the cotton drifting festival hasn't even arrived yet. Oh well maybe Oyashiro is choosing his sacrifices early this year. After all she did leave even with the warning I had given her"


	3. UPDATES!

Author's Note

Dear my beloved readers,

I would just like to thank all of my readers who have been reading this fanfiction and any other fanfiction on my account. The two chapters prior to this note were actually creative writing papers in my English 10 H class. I scored a grade of a 4 on the first chapter, which is actually an 100, and a grade of a 4 on my second one. Due to these frequent creative writing assignments I will keep my readers updated on my scores, so they can give me their opinion and review based off of somebody else's opinion.

Ok so I just handed in my next paper! Wish me luck for a good grade :)

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Ryu_Hakai (Yousef El-laham)

Updates:

Chapter 4: Takano and Tomitake 10/23-10/27

Chapter 5: [Title Unknown] 10/30-11/5


	4. Ritual Tool Shrine

Hello Readers! Well here it is the next chapter, and it's only one day later than I expected!

Please enjoy and I would love to see reviews from my fans and from people who don't favor my work!

Please share your opinion!

The Screaming Cicadas of Hinamizawa

Chapter 3: Ritual Tool Shrine

"Strangers can be quite strange..."- Yousef El-laham

Rena smiled and waited for me to reply, but how could I reply to a statement like that? _Should I shout at her? Should I walk away or respond to her calmly? But how could I? _After all, I was completely speechless.

"Ryu," Mion said "Did you even try to stop your sister before she left?"

_What kind of question was that? I would've tried to stop her regardless of whether or not I knew she was being targeted!_ It bothered me a little when she asked that.

"Yes I did" I replied.

"You are lying!" Rena said instantly. "Oyashiro doesn't favor liars Ryu. He favors the ones loyal to him"

_Why is Oyashiro such a big factor to their lives. Is he the leader of the village, or is he a big public figure to Hinamizawa? Why should I give a crap about Oyashiro?_ I don't even know who he really is!

"I'm telling the truth," I explained "I tried to stop her, but she drove away before I could get to her..."

_Why did I need to explain myself to Mion and Rena anyway?_ It had me thinking that they suspected me for the murder of my sister.

The cicadas began to screech loudly, my ears felt like they were beginning to bleed.

That's when it finally came to me, a brilliant idea.

"Hey Rena!" I said excited "Do you know where Oyashiro lives?"

But she had an emotionless look upon her face once again.

"Every resident of Hinamizawa knows where Oyashiro lives Ryu." she said calmly "Since you have are a new resident I will gladly give you a tour of the village tomorrow. I would give you a tour today but unfortunately I have something else to do..."

It was the afternoon, so why couldn't she give me a tour of the village today? I wanted to meet this Oyashiro very badly!

"Excuse me Mion" I looked at her "Can you please give me a tour of the village today? For some reason I am really excited about this."

"Fair enough Ryu" Mion replied "Why don't you go change, then you and I will go on a tour of the village."

"Sounds like a plan" I replied.

I walked back inside the house.

After spending the whole day touring the village with Mion, I think I had come to understand her just a little bit more.

She was from the royal Sonozaki family of Hinamizawa which was one of the three great families. When she was born she was burdened with the title of the successor the family. Somehow I almost felt bad for her. I could never bare such a heavy burden.

Throughout the tour we visited the key places in Hinamizawa including the school, the village square, and the village meeting house. Then I had just remembered that we hadn't visited Oyashiro yet.

The sun was beginning to set and I felt as if we were never going to be able to visit Oyashiro!

"So are we going to Oyashiro's house?" I asked Mion.

She had a puzzled look upon her face and began to chuckle.

"Oyashiro doesn't live in a house silly," she continued giggling and pointed in front of where we were walking "He lives over there!"

I looked and there I found a small little hut locked by a large metal lock. The windows were very high, making it look as though there was something suspicious inside. Where was I and why am I here?

"Welcome Ryu," Mion said smirking "To the ritual tool shrine, the home to Hinamizawa's shrine God, Oyashiro"

The cicadas began screeching loudly.


End file.
